


Dating

by illusemywords



Series: Teacher!AUs [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Teacher Derek, Teacher Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusemywords/pseuds/illusemywords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>our students think we’re dating au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://illusemywords.tumblr.com/post/139312435576/xaquaangelx-high-school-teachers-aus-no) post

“So,” Stiles began slowly, sitting down in the chair across from Derek. They were alone in the teacher’s lounge for once, and Stiles needed to take the opportunity to talk to Derek.

Derek looked up from where he had been reading a book. “What?”

“Well,” Stiles said, trying to find a good way to approach the subject. “You remember how you texted me during class last week? When I didn’t answer for a while?”

Derek raised an eyebrow slowly, looking unimpressed. “Yes?”

“Well, one of my students may have seen the message. And he may have told the class. And I’m pretty sure that they told their friends. And our students may now be under the impression that the two of us are dating.”

“Stiles,” Derek said, and Stiles could see an amused smile forming on Derek’s face. “I don’t know if you forgot, but we are dating.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Yes, of course _I_ know that. But do we want the students to know that? Are we ready for that?”

Derek shut his book and put it down on the table in front of him.

“Do you not want our students to know we’re dating?” Derek asked.

Stiles gestured wildly with his hands. “I don’t know. Do you?”

“I don’t care what they think. They’re 16, they’re idiots. The only opinion I care about is yours.”

Stiles laughed, burying his face in his hands.

“You’re so embarrassing, why do I even like you?” Stiles muttered from between his fingers.

Derek smiled. “Because of my irresistible charm, obviously.”

“Or your great sense of humor.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://illusemywords.tumblr.com/)


End file.
